No Money!
by Setsuna Darker than Black
Summary: Atobe slapped Fuji across his face and screamed, “You rather sell your organs and an eye instead of becoming my sex slave?” Fuji stared back at Atobe hatefully,“YES!” An angelic Fuji encounter a devilish Atobe. AtobexFuji,TezukaxFuji. AU,OOC,NCS.ch5 betae
1. Chapter 1 Encounter

**"No Money!"**

04.12.2007 - I FINALLY FOUND A BETA! First of all, I would like to thank T Chang for helping me with the beta! bows to T Chang She actually helped me with the beta for a while ago, but it seems I lost the mail... laugh nervously. Anyway, thanks a lot T Chang! hugs

Pairing: AtobexFuji

Category: Angst, drama, romance, AU

Story: Atobe slapped Fuji across his face and screamed, "You would rather sell your organs, and one of your eye instead of becoming my sex slave?" Fuji stared back at Atobe hatefully. "YES!" (AtobexFuji) Hint: An angelic Fuji encounter a devilish Atobe. What is their future?

Something I want to clarify before you continue reading:

- Fuji is still stunning pretty, hehe

- Fuji is still a genius

- Atobe… He is kind of evil. But he will change.

- Some of the idea from this story is taken from a Chinese novel called "I don't want to be a good guy" (Bu Xian Zuo Hao Ren).

04.12.2007  
- MANY people have asked me the same question, why am I making Fuji talk so 'weird'. Just to spoil a bit. Fuji had a traumatic experience when he was younger... But don't worry, he will get healed! He just needs some luuuuuuuuuuuuv! Hehe...

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Encounter**

Fuji was walking tiredly on his way home from his work. It was a cold, starless night and the streets were completely devoid of another soul.

He came to stand in front of an old, rotten, dilapidated building, which looked as if it would fall apart at anytime. Fuji entered the building, and walked tiredly upstairs. Stopping before a gray metal door, he reached into his pockets for the key to unlock it. Before he could do so, however, a voice interrupted him.

"Fuji-kun!"

He turned around to see his neighbor. Not wanting to let his fatigue show, he covered it with a polite smile on his face.

"Fuji-kun, It's good to see you! I have a favor to ask of you. Tomorrow is garbage day, but with my age and creaky knees, especially in this cold weather, it's very painful for me to go down at this time of the night. Could you help out an old lady and bring this down to the dumping area, please?" she asked in a slightly withered tone.

Unable to oppose a seemingly simple task, he merely continued to smile politely as he nodded in agreement.

As he started back down the hallway, another door opened, accompanied by the face of a younger woman.

"Fuji-kun, since you are bringing down the garbage for her, would you also be kind enough to help bring down my garbage, too?" He nodded in reply to the second woman. "Thank you so much!" she gushed, obviously pleased by his reply.

He grabbed the collective garbage bags and pushed himself tiredly down to the first floor.

"Oba-chan, don't you think Fuji-kun is such a polite young man?" the younger woman said, smiling while she looked at the Fuji's retreating figure, a slim fragile figure in the dim light. "He always accepts all our and other neighbors' requests with a sweet polite smile. He never once complained about it, either."

"Yes, he is such a good kid… But too bad that he's…" the older woman made a sigh.

"Yeah… too bad…" There was silence between the women as they nodded in understanding, leaving the rest of their thoughts unsaid.

* * *

Fuji stumbled tiredly on his way to the corner where the dumping area was. His vision was getting dizzier, due to the overwhelming exhaustion acquired from work. Because of this, he almost tripped over something large on the ground in the darkness of the alley on his way back to the apartment building. After catching himself, Fuji narrowed his eyes to take a closer look at the 'thing' he almost stumbled on.

_Oh my god!_ Fuji's eyes widened in realization. _Is that a body on the ground?!_

Fuji started to really panicked when he spotted a splash of red next to the figure. After a moment's observation, he was able to see the frame of a man with a head of silver hair, gleaming in the moonlight. _What should I do?_ Fuji looked around in a panic, hoping that someone nearby could help the injured man. Unfortunately, there was no one. Since he had no cell phone, Fuji decided to run back to his room and call for an ambulance. Just as he was about to run off, he almost fell back on the ground when the man grabbed one of his legs.

"Don't… leave… me… Don't you… dare leave… ore-sama here…!"

The very weak voice yet demanding voice came out from the body on the ground. Fuji bent down once again to examine the man, but apparently the other went unconscious after expending his last reserve of energy in talking. Fuji had no choice but to bring him back to his own apartment. He couldn't just leave this man lying here all alone on such a cold night. He would die the next day!

Poor Fuji, he was having a real hard time completing his task, due to his slim frame, now made weak by the fatigue from work. With barely enough strength to make it back, he found himself struggling to carry the injured man, who felt as if he weighed twice as much, up the stairs and into his own apartment. When he finally reached his "bedroom", he dropped the man onto his bed just as the last of his strength gave out. There was only one other room in his small, worn-out apartment, which consisted of the toilet. The living room, where he was right now, doubled as the kitchen and bedroom.

Fuji started to undress the man in order to better examine the man's cut on his stomach. The cut seemed quite nasty, but fortunately not too deep. Fuji ran to the only shelf in the room and searched for the first aid box, of which his boss had given him at the end of the year as his bonus for the all his hard work. He began by carefully cleaning the wound, and then bandaging it. After finishing with the bandaging, Fuji brushed away the hair from the man's forehead in order to check if the man had a fever. As expected, the man was burning with a high temperature. Soaking a towel with cold water, he placed it on the other's forehead. He found a new plain white t-shirt that he had bought on sale in the supermarket. He had originally planned to use it when his present t-shirt wore out. Without hesitation, Fuji changed the sick man into his new t-shirt, and a pair of boxers.

_He actually looks quite handsome after cleaning up the grime and blood. With his previous outfit, he could've been a gigolo._

Fuji looked at the clock. _ Oh no… it's almost time for work. I should be going to work soon… But what if he wakes up later? I won't be back before night, though… He might die of hunger…_

Fuji took a deep breath to steady himself before he started to cook a pot of porridge soup.

* * *

"What the… hell…!" Atobe felt like cursing for 24 hours straight when he rose into consciousness, and felt a terrible pain from his stomach and his head. He sat up carefully, aware when a towel suddenly fell off his forehead. Atobe opened and closed his eyes a couple times, thinking hard about the cause of his painful dilemma.

"That BASTARD!! How could he have stabbed ore-sama? That freaking bastard, I will KILL him! Definitely… for making me lose face… Arrrgh…"

Suddenly, Atobe was made aware of his surroundings: an unfamiliar place. Then he recognized that he was wearing something… a cheap, ugly, tasteless t-shirt and boxers.

_WHAT THE HELL?! Where the heck am I?_ Atobe almost jumped out of the bed, but he was suddenly made aware of the fact that he had almost no energy left in his weak body.

"SHIT!!" Atobe cursed. He had to contact them to bring him back to his own, more fitting environment. _ But where the heck is my cell phone?_ Atobe looked around in the pathetic apartment, and finally found his clothes. They were hanging down from the wall; the water still dripping down. Atobe almost felt like crying out in frustration. _Who the hell washed my clothes?_ _ Don't they know how expensive that was?_ _And they actually hand -washed it?!_ But after Atobe found his suit, he still couldn't find his phone. _Oh, that's just great!_ He couldn't even find his wallet. _I bet this guy stole both my wallet and phone._

Suddenly he spotted an old fashion phone made of a cheap plastic in the corner of the room. Atobe carefully made his way over to make a call.

"It's ore-sama! Come and get me _now_!"

"… How the heck should I know where I am?"

"Damn… wait…"

Atobe spotted some letters beside the telephone. Picking one of the letters up, he found the address.

"… now that you know where I am, come and get me RIGHT NOW before I rot in this pathetic excuse of an apartment!!" Before Atobe slammed the phone back down, he added, "Remember to bring another suit for me!" before he broke off the conversation.

"Man, am I hungry," Atobe mumbled to himself. He unconsciously headed toward what looked like a stove. Atobe found a big bowl on the counter, covered by a plate on top. A nice smell was coming out from the bowl. Without hesitation, Atobe lifted away the plate to find the bowl filled with porridge.

I_ don't care about the taste anymore!_ Atobe prayed inside him while he swallowed the disgusting porridge. Unexpected, what he expected to be horrible tasted awfully delicious Maybe even the best porridge Atobe had ever tasted in his whole life. Atobe began to wolf down the porridge like he hadn't been eating for centuries. At the end, he even did something he _never_ did before, something that would completely damage his image: licking the bowl clean. After cleaning away the last of the porridge, Atobe was still not satisfied. He headed to the little worn out fridge and searched for more sustenance.

Satisfied finally, Atobe went back to the bed and lied down. All he wanted was to close his eyes so the pathetic rotten view wouldn't torture his eyes anymore. He wanted to beat the crap out of the one who destroyed his suit, and stole his cell phone and wallet in the first place. _But since that human made such good porridge for ore-sama, I will forgive that greedy poor pathetic human!_

Suddenly, someone unlocked the door and stepped in carefully. Atobe opened his eyes, and when he saw the fragile figure in front of him, he felt like screaming, "Oh, my god! Is that a ghost?" The person in front of him looked very weak and slim, actually too slim, like he could have been blown away in the wind at any given moment. And his tasteless 'the ring' hairstyle… Although the person in front of him didn't really have such a long hair like the ghost, his bangs covered most of his face, which made it quite hard to examine the other's face. But somehow Atobe could see that it was a guy--because he had flat chest--and the deep black rings under his eyes. _That guy probably looks damn ugly, like a ghost, so that's why he chose to cover his face under his hair, _ Atobe reasoned.

_Man, I don't want to look at that him at all! And his taste in clothing… My God, someone please save him!_ Atobe turned away after 5 second of examination of the person in front of him. His final conclusion of the person was pathetic, tasteless, a poor loser who was very selfish and greedy.

"… You…"

"Ok, let me make this short," Atobe interrupted. "You stole my wallet and cell phone right? You probably got a lot of money on both items, so don't you dare to tell anyone about this to a single soul, you hear me? If you let out any rumors, I can ensure that your death will be a painful one! Besides, as a thank gift for your porridge, I will give my suit to you. It's damn expansive, so I'm sure you'll be happy," Atobe stated regally.

The person in front of him looked dumbfounded for a couple of seconds before he started to protest in a weak and panicked voice.

"I… Fuji… I… no steal… your… phone… and wall…let… I…"

Atobe almost felt like exploding. _ Is that man handicapped or something? Couldn't he even speak clearly?_

"When… Fuji… Find… find you… No phone… or wallet… I no… no… steal… I…"

Atobe was closed to exploding in anger when he saw that the person in front of him began to speak in a frantic tone. The other even started to use obscene gestures!

Right before Atobe exploded in anger, someone else entered the room.

"Boss, you're safe!!" the man exclaimed in relief.

"Heck, of course I am!" After saying that, Atobe strode out of the room without turning back even once.

"Remember, don't you dare to say this to a single soul, or you're dead!" Atobe slammed the door hard behind him when he reached the outdoors, leaving a confused Fuji alone in the apartment.

Unenthusiastically, Fuji wandered to the fridge and found the empty bowl of porridge. With a resigned sigh, Fuji went to his bed and fell down upon it. _Finally some sleep…_

Atobe pissed and moaned on his way back, cursing again and again. Poor Fuji fell asleep on his bed, burned out from work. Who would have ever guessed that the two completely contrasting people would meet once more, and that destiny was playing a dangerous game with them…

* * *

To be continuing…

After reading this fiction, I am sure you are somehow frustrated the way I describe them both. So just to remind you;

- Fuji is still stunning pretty, hehe

- Fuji is still a genius

- Atobe… He is kind of evil. But he will change.

Hope you enjoyed this fiction! And if you thought this fiction is like the manga "No Money', then you are wrong. The reason why I used this title… Hehe, you will find out

Review appreciated! Hehe… Feed me!


	2. Chapter 2 1 Billion yen

"**No Money" **

Pairing: AtobexFuji

Category: Angst, drama, romance, AU

Story: Atobe slapped Fuji across his face and screamed, "You would rather sell your organs, and one of your eye instead of becoming my sex slave?" Fuji stared back at Atobe hatefully. "YES!" (AtobexFuji) Hint: An angelic Fuji encounter a devilish Atobe. What is their future?

Something I want to clarify before you continue reading:

- Fuji is still stunning pretty, hehe

- Fuji is still a genius

- Atobe… He is kind of evil. But he will change.

- Some of the idea from this story is taken from a Chinese novel called "I don't want to be a good guy" (Wo Bu Xiang Zuo Hao Ren!".

**  
This chapter is beta by T Chang! Thanks again! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 - 1 billion yen

"Oi oi oi, look who's late! It's our great Fuji-senpai!" All other chefs started to laugh.

Fuji, with bent head, could only smile politely and walk to his position silently. He grabbed the knife on the table and started to chop up the vegetables.

"Che… he could at least have said something! Just because he is the main chef of the restaurant doesn't mean he can look down on us!" one stated.

"Yeah, I never understood how he became the main chef in such a short period! He probably seduced our boss with his feminine body!" another jeered in reply.

"Yeah!"

Fuji didn't miss the conversation behind his back, couldn't miss it, since the volume was quite loud. His heart was in pain, but he couldn't protest. He never attempted to argue, or explain anything to anyone ever since the accident back then… Fuji already believed, even if he tried his hardest, the result would only worsen his current standing. So the best way was just to hide himself, to ignore… ignore…

Fuji let the bangs swathe the top of his face while he continued to smoothly slice the vegetables.

* * *

So tired was Fuji that he practically fell asleep at the entrance of his home. Suddenly, the ringing of the phone cut his cloud of exhaustion. Fuji got a very bad feeling, due to the fact that his number was given to a select few, and no one would have called him beside his boss and his parent. He just came back from work, so it couldn't be his boss, which meant that the one calling would be his parents.

"… He..llo?" he asked weakly, utterly exhausted and wishing for at least a brief respite.

"Fuji! Are you at home tomorrow? We need to meet you!"

Fuji was kind of surprised. During all these years living alone, his parents never asked to come and visit him. Did it mean something bad happened, since they had no other choice but to call him for a meeting?

"I… work…to…"

"It's emergency! We need to meet you tomorrow. See you!" They ended the conversation as abruptly as they answered.

Before Fuji could react, the phone was dead. Fuji looked dumbfounded at the phone.

Having no other choice, called his boss, asking him for permission to take the day off tomorrow (for the first time). His boss didn't sound happy, but agreed to it in the end.

With a fast change into fresh clothing, Fuji laid upon the bed and closed his eyes.

Tonight was going to be a restless night…

* * *

"To make this short, Syusuke, how much money do you have right now?"

That was the first sentence his parents asked him. As Fuji expected, they were having problems with their economic situation.

Fuji handed over his deposit account booklet.

His mother grabbed the booklet rudely and flipped it open without even looking at her son.

"WHAT? Only that amount?" Both of his parents cried out at the same time.

"What the hell have you been doing all these years?" his father screamed at him angrily.

Fuji hid his face under his bangs while he kept looking at the floor ashamed and hurt… very hurt…

He had been working for a couple of years now, but even so, it was still hard for him to save money, despite the fact that he barely spent anything. To live in Tokyo alone was very expensive, and he had to pay the bills. And once in a month, without fail, he always transferred a small amount of money to his parents in Hokkaido. What was left was always very small.

Fuji's mother grabbed the checkbook from her husband. The man closed his mouth at once, and Fuji's mother looked at her son with a fake smile pasted on her face.

"You see, my son, your father and I are having a difficult time now… We really need the money… We have been all around to borrow money. But it's not enough… The deadline is in 4 days. Can you please borrow some money from your friends? As much as possible!"

"How… money… you need…?"

"You don't need to know, just borrow as much as possible! Fuji, you must help us! I have never begged you before in my entire life, and this is my first time begging you! If… if Yuuta was still alive, he would have done anything to help us!!"

A slash ripped at Fuji's heart, filling it with pain and guilt.

"Mo...ther, you do... don't need to... be...beg me... at all… You know tha...t I would ha... have helped you... no... no matter what..."

After his parents left him alone in the room, Fuji almost felt like crying. Friends? He didn't have any friends! Only 4 days… Maybe he should talk to his boss first… Then… maybe he could sell his bed, even if the amount he would receive from it would be minute, but it was still better than nothing… He could just sleep on the floor. Was there anything else to sell?

* * *

The 4 days had passed. Fuji looked like a wreck. Deep black rings surrounded his eyes and his body looked even more fragile and weak than before. Fuji had been desperately collecting money in the duration of the 4 days, pushing himself to the point of almost zero sleep, and even skipped work.

Fuji felt like crying when he totaled the amount he had managed to obtain. The amount was still short. He had begged his boss for an advance. Fuji even asked and begged his coworkers to let him borrow money, but they all turned him down. Desperately, Fuji even asked his neighbors, but when they heard the word 'borrow money', they all turned him down. Someone even slammed the door hard, right in front of Fuji. As a last resort, Fuji went into a pawnshop to pawn off any items that could fetch him some cash.

After all that, it still was enough.

"That's… it?" the cold sarcastic voice asked, piercing into Fuji's heart. His mother looked at her son somewhat in disgust.

Fuji didn't know what to do other than nod his head.

"I see…"

The woman stretched her arm and grabbed all the money on the floor curtly right before she and her husband left the apartment without saying a word or looking at the fragile body crouched on the floor.

The door slammed shut, leaving Fuji all alone in the room, a broken soul.

A single crystal tear spilled from his eye and streamed down his thin cheeks.

* * *

"Where the hell have you been all these days? You have never been so irresponsible before! You have always been the best and most hardworking of all the chefs. That's why I paid you your wages in advance, not mention the extra money you borrowed from me."

"I… Fuji… terrible… so sorry… won't… again…" Fuji tried his best to apologize. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't express himself clearly.

His boss heaved an exasperated sigh. "… Never mind. Now go to work! You're dismissed." The man in front of him turned around and left him alone in the kitchen disappointed.

Fuji lifted up the heavy steel pan and started to work.

It seemed that he would have to work even harder to fulfill his dream.

* * *

An intimidating posse consisting of four men in black suits and matching sunglasses suddenly barged into the kitchen.

"We need to talk to Fuji Syusuke." A voice spoke in an important tone. "Where is he?"

"Who the heck are you guys? Leave this kitchen at once!" A tall fat chef stepped in front of the men angrily.

"This is none of your business. If you don't want to get hurt, I suggest you step aside. All we want is Fuji Syusuke". The tallest man of the four looked down in scorn at the fat chef, voice ice cold and dangerous. The other chefs of the kitchen were obviously intimidated, so they stepped in forward and dragged the fat chef back, while another chef pointed at the dumbfounded Fuji and replied quietly, "That's Fuji Syusuke."

All four of the men turned and looked at Fuji.

"I understand, thank you for your corporation."

The tallest man headed towards Fuji. Obviously, he was in a panic. _Why are these mafia-like men looking for me?_ Fuji began to step back, only stopping when his back bumped on the wall.

"Fuji Syusuke, we are here regarding your loan from Hyotei AS. Please come with us." He spoke curtly.

After saying that, the man grabbed the slim figure of Fuji and dragged him forcedly. Fuji tried to protest, but he was too scared and weak. They really looked like mafia members… could it be…?

Fuji took a deep breath, and asked in a timid tone, "What... loan?"

The man dragging him turned around and looked down, irritated.

"Don't act like an imbecile. We have no time to fool with people like you." He growled a little at the blank stare from Fuji. "It concerns your one billion yen loan to our company"

One… one… did that man said ONE BILLION?! How could this have happened? _When_ did it happen?

Suddenly, darkness closed around the corners of his vision. Welcoming it gladly, Fuji fell into the deep abyss and collapsed. 

To be continuing…

* * *

Okey… I know I'm evil! Hehe, making Fuji's life miserable once again. Because I like him too much, muhahaha… Anyway, I hope you will continue reading this fiction, because I will make the miserable life of Fuji more miserable, haha. I mean, I will make his life change… so will Atobe's life too! I personal think the pairing is perfect. Hope there are people out there who support this pairing! 


	3. Chapter 3 Betrayal

No Money!

A AtobexFuji fiction…

Comment: Again… It took me over a year to update a fiction… I suddenly realized many people likes this fiction after going through the feedbacks from No Money! Once again, I got so happy that I decided to continue this fiction. First, I thought not many people would like this fiction. First of all, it's OOC and AU. Second, the pairing is unusual… It seems I took wrong… guess there are still some people out there like me who supports AtobexFuji

Anyway, hope you will enjoy this chapter. Please don't give up on me because I am lazy, and because of my poor English…

Again, I would like to thank you for all of you who spent time on feeding back my fiction!!

New characters in this chapter: Sakaki will be mentioned. He is the coach of Hyotei Gakuen. And of course, Kabaji is also in this story!

01/01/08 - Chapter beta'ed by T-chan again! This chapter looks more pro now thanks to her Thank you so much T-chan!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Wake up!"

_…. Who's calling me…?_ Fuji rolled over in his sleep, groaning softly, deciding to ignore the voice.

"Oy, wake up! I know you're faking it! No matter how long you pretend to be unconscious, you still have to pay the loan! Don't think you can get away!"

_… What are they talking about…? Who's unconscious…? And… what loan…? Are they talking to me…? And… why is everything so dark… I'm so sleepy…_Fuji's sleep-muddled mind struggled to pull the facts together.

"Fuck! Boss, he's still sleeping! Shall we throw some water on him?"

_splash_

Fuji jumped up in shock when something very cold and wet hit him. He looked around, confused, as he tried to understand the situation he was in. He was lying on a sofa in a middle of an unfamiliar office, surrounded by a group of formidable men in black suits. He suddenly remembered everything that happened. First, his parents came to visit him unexpected. They told him that they needed money and forced him to borrow as much as possible within the next 4 days. Fuji begged his boss for a couple of days off, saying that he had urgent business to take care of. His boss wasn't happy about it, but he eventually gave in because of all the hard and diligent work Fuji gave on a daily basis to the restaurant. After 4 days with almost no sleep, of all the people he asked and begged for a loan, only his boss helped him out by paying his wages in advance. However, the amount was no where close to what his parents had demanded. Desperate, he even sold all of his belongings to a pawnshop. After all he had done, the amount was still pathetically low. Sad, anxious and completely worn out, Fuji could barely sleep at night, with the desperation gripping his emotions almost all the time. Only when complete exhaustion fell upon him could Fuji drift in a restless sleep. He could still remember how ironic his parents looked at him right before they grabbed all his money and left without saying a word, leaving him behind with a broken heart. The sad part was that it wasn't the first time they had done this to him.

"Fuji Syusuke san, right?"

Fuji looked dumbfounded at the mature man in dressed in a dark purple dress addressing him.

"According to this report, you are the oldest son of the Fuji family. Is that correct?"

Fuji nodded, silent.

"I see… that's good! My name is Sakaki. I am the manager of Hyotei Company. It's very nice to meet you, Fuji-san! I believe these gentlemen have told you about your parents owe our company a lot of money right?"

Fuji took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"The first loan your parents took out was about four years ago. As you probably already know, they've started to borrow more and more recently. Our company has a policy limiting the amount any one person can borrow, but due to a mistake in our accounts, your parents have borrowed a sum far above the limit. We have already fired the person who was in charge of the loans to your parents. Since we can't find your parents or your sister, today, as guarantor of Fuji family's loan, we'd like to hear how you could pay the loan back."

Fuji struggled to keep his mind from clouding over in shock. His parents have been borrowing money all these years without his knowledge, and they even used him as their guarantor without letting him know. It wasn't that he minded about the fact that they used his name as their guarantor, but about the fact that they never bothered to let him know about it. If he knew, he would have tried his best to help his parents…like he's always done. Sadness entered his heart as he realized that his parents have never believed in him, despite all the times he's pulled them out of the ditch.

"….How… much….?" Fuji's voice was soft, trembling with fear of the answer. He remembered the time when mafia men kidnapped him from the restaurant, telling him that his parents had a debt of 1 billion yen. But Fuji wanted to confirm it. _1 billion yen… it's impossible…. Why would they borrow 1 billion yen?_ In Hokkaido, they owned and operated a small fast food restaurant. That should have provided them with a stable income. Besides, he also transferred a small amount on a monthly basis to them. He needed to confirm. Were these people trying to cheat him? It didn't seem possible that his parents would treat him like this…right? Fuji wanted to trust his parents; he really did. But, deep down inside, he knew his parents had probably betrayed him, because of the fact that they hated him. They hated him for killing their only son. Yuuta, who brought them nothing but joy and pride. And himself, who brought nothing but shame and anger to them.

"Fuji-san, don't pretend that you know nothing about this. The total sum of the debt from four years ago plus interests comes to one billion, five thousand, nine hundred and forty five yen.".

A shiver flew down his spine. Fuji took some deep breath in order to try and maintain his calm façade; he clenched his fist in order to stay focused.

"…. Do…. Any… Do… do…. You ha…" Fuji struggled hard to express himself. He's always been shy as a kid, and since the accident, he had problems with expressing himself normally.

Sakaki handed him a pen and a slip of paper. "Please use this. We know that you have difficulty to express yourself".

Fuji took the pen and paper, and wrote down his questions.

"Let me see…" Sakaki read from the paper. "Do you have proof that my parents have borrowed the money? If not, I will call the police." The pair of cold eyes pierced through Fuji. "Fuck! If you still want to pretend to be innocent, then we have no choice. Just to let you know, our company is a legal company. Everything we loan is completed through a legal process. Kabaji, bring me the documents."

"Osu!" An enormous man in the black suit went into an office, and came back with a folder to hand over to Sakaki .Suddenly, Fuji noticed a man sitting on a sofa behind Kabaji. The handsome young man with the silver curly hair…it was somehow a very familiar face. He was wearing a dark brown suit and had a sophisticated atmosphere about him. The handsome young man was looking at Fuji with an crooked smile, his eyes saying that he knew a secret that no one else did. Fuji couldn't remember who the man was, or where he met this man.

"Fuji-san, please take a look at these documents. All of these documents have been signed by your parents. I believe you recognize their signature?"

Yes, they all had been signed by his parents, with his name as their guarantor. Fuji looked carefully over all the loans that his parents have taken. The first loan, as Sakaki had said, was taken four years ago. Initially, the amount was pretty small, but grew substantially with the more loans they had. Fuji swallowed hard. The last couple of loans were enough to stop a man's heart.

"How…."

"From our investigations, your parents have been hooked to gambling. Initially, the amount was small, as you can probably see. However, after a while, they appeared to be addicted to gambling, and the debt grew deeper. As I explained before, usually we have a limit of how much each borrower can have. But we failed to stop them when they reached their limit and when we realized it too late, the amount had grown. Now that the loan has grown over 1 billion yen, we need their guarantor to pay off the loan. Please fill out your information on this form—such as your employer, your monthly wages and a plan on how much money you will transfer to us monthly. And at the end, under the page, please sign your name on it."

Fuji took the papers, feeling cold and unusually numb. Although this company was a legal company, from the looks of things, Fuji knew that it was probably backed by the mafia. His mind was in chaos; everything around him was spinning. _ If… If 1 billion yen can change back my brother's life, then I am willing to pay… If 1 billion yen can buy forgiveness from my parents… then I am willing to work to pay off their loan… If 1 billion yen can…_

The form was filled, the signature signed. Fuji handed the papers back to Sakaki, slender and pale hand trembling slightly.

Sakaki took a look at the papers, incredulity on his face as he looked over the information.

"Hell! Are you fucking with us? Do you really expect to pay off the debt with the wages you're earning? Are you screwing with us!? Trust me, you do not want to mess around with us. Now, let me ask you again, and I better get the truth. Where is the money that your parents borrowed from the last loan?"

Fuji shook his head, panicking.

"Don't make me ask again," Sakaki warned. "Where is the money?"

Once again, Fuji shook his head.

Sakaki took a seat and threw the documents onto the table with disgust.

"If only you were a woman, then at least you could sell your body," Sakaki spoke in regret. Suddenly, he eyed Fuji, looking him over. "However…in consideration of your case…" That pale figure in front of him looked like something from a horror film, with the translucent white skin and thin figure. His coffee-colored hair covered most of his face, concealing a pair of black thick glasses. The glasses looked cheap, covering a pair of sleep-ringed eyes. "Damn! You can't even sell your ass."

"Sakaki, I have a suggestion," a suave voice spoke.

The sophisticated young man with the silver hair rose up from the sofa and walked to them.

"Ore-sama knows a pub that needs a good chef. The hours are 7 PM to 2 AM. The salary is very decent," he sniffed. "I believe it's about double of the salary he has right now."

"Atobe-sama..."

The young man who was called Atobe looked down at Fuji with an ironic smile.

"So, you finally remember. I don't like the fact that you're the one that found me the other night. You even stole my wallet and cellphone. But, since you saved my life once, I've decided to help you out a bit," Atobe said in an imperious tone. "Come to the pub tonight. If you cook at a high enough level, you will be employed at once." Atobe dropped a note with the address to Fuji, who was surprised as he suddenly realized that the man in front of him was the one he had saved that night. But when he heard him saying that he stole his wallet and cellphone again, Fuji tried to explain.

"I didn't…steal anything…"

"It's not like ore-sama cares or not about the wallet; there wasn't that much inside of it. But it's the fact that you continue to lie to me in such a blatant manner. No wonder your parents are like that!" Before Fuji had the opportunity to explain himself, Atobe turned around and strode out of the office.

Fuji looked at Atobe's dramatic exit. Then, he his eyes trailed down to look at the note Atobe gave him.

_I have no time to waste… I must work very hard in order to pay off my parent's loan._

* * *

After leaving the office, the first thing Fuji did was return to the restaurant. When his boss saw him, he asked angrily what had happenedFuji only apologized and bowed his head. "I'm… sorry… Won't ha…ppend a…gain. And… because of some… circum…stance… I… might not… be able… to… work at… night anymore…."

"Are you serious? Do you mean you can only work in the daytime from now on? That's ridiculous!"

Fuji bowed deep again "I'm… sorry…."

"Do you know how much trouble you are causing me? Do you know how many costumers only comes here because of the food you make? This is not possible. And after all the trouble you have brought me these days… how could you…."

"I am… sorry…."

Seeing how stubborn Fuji was, the boss didn't want to lose him. He sighed and said "Fine, but only under one circumstances. If you only work by day time, your wages will be cut in half! Do you understand?"

_Cut in half?! I'll be making the same amount as an apprentice. _ But, Fuji had no other choice. No matter what, he had to get as much as possible. Sadly, he accepted the offer. During the lunch break, Fuji went through a newspaper, looking for a morning job. He spotted an advertisement for a newspaper delivery job. Fuji called the employer right away and got the job. From then on, he will be delivering newspaper from 7 am to 10 am, and from 11 am to 6 pm he will be working in his current restaurant. If he didn't pass the test later on in the day, Fuji knew he would have to get another job. If he got employed by the pub, he would have to be working from 7 pm to 2 am. Fuji sighed, thinking of the hours of sleep he would have to cut out once again.

* * *

Fuji stepped out of the bus and walked into an unfamiliar area. He looked nervously around at the buildings and people walking on the street. It was a crowded place, full of exclusives pubs and restaurants. Never in his whole life has he been to a pub. Born in a small village by Hokkaido he moved to Tokyo alone, spending all his time at work. Not once has Fuji stepped into the heart of the city, and certainly not into such an upper-class district. Finally, Fuji found the address on the note. He looked at the big sign with light above the entrance: "Prince Pub". He took a deep breath and entered the bar.

Fuji felt both nervous and excited when he entered the bar. The pub was very high-class and beautiful. The area of the pub was pretty big. There were tables and chairs everywhere, and at the middle of the building, there was an exclusive bar. Fuji spotted a beautiful and cheerful young man with red curly hair in behind the bar. He was smiling cheerfully and waving to Fuji with quite a bit of enthusiasm.

"You must be the new chef Atobe was talking about! Welcome to Prince Pub!" The cheery young man grabbed Fuji's hand and shook them. "My name is Kikumaru Eiji! Nice to meet you Fuji-kun; is it okay for me to call you Fuji-kun? I hope you pass the test today! If you pass, then we would be colleagues. "Oh, by the way, although Atobe has always been a bad mouthed person. But this time… he did describe you pretty… concrete… Naw! Never mind him, he's a bastard, but trust me, he is a pretty good boss! He treats everyone pretty well."

"Atobe…?" Fuji stumbled on the name.

"That's ore-sama! Welcome to Prince Pub, Mr. 'beggar'. Bet you've never been to such an expenseive place in your whole life! I bet you are already planning on how to beg to this job; how shameless!"

Fuji felt the anger rise, a hot pulse in his chest. Why was this man mocking him so much? Was it really that fun to harass him? If Fuji had known this pub had belonged to Atobe, he would never come.

"I… don't… want to… take this job… good… bye!"

After saying that, Fuji turned around walked to the door. Atobe was more than a little taken back; he hadn't expected Fuji to walk away from such a great offer, after all. _What kind of game is he playing now? Interesting… _ A mocking smile appeared on Atobe's face.

"Don't forget your debt! If you want to be able to pay off the loan, then I suggest you let go of your pride and work for me!" Atobe still remembered the taste of the porridge Fuji fed him. Ever since that day, Atobe tried desperately to find such a distinct taste. However, he never did find it. So, as much as he disliked having to ask someone to work for him, he did so because the experience was unforgettable.

Fuji froze when he heard the word 'debt'. Of course, how could he forget? He turned around, irritated at Atobe. "Where… is the… kitchen?"

* * *

To be continued! 

That's all… hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Waiting for your feedbacks


	4. Chapter 4 Confusion

**No Money! **

Comment: Weekend today! Hyuuu (Faye whistle). Chapter 3 were posted yesterday, and when I checked my mail today, I saw there were many feedbacks. I was so happy! But when I started to read them, I kind of get depressed, because most of them were telling me the fact that my English is poor… I know my English is poor, but I didn't know that my English is that poor…. Yeah… to be very honest, I am kind of depressed, but I know it's the fact. On the other hand, I am just glad that people are honest! I prefer the truth than a lie! So, from today, I will try to find a person who can help me to beta all my fictions. But… it's not easy… So, if you can help, please please please let me know!

Anyway, I am very happy that people are enjoying this fiction. This story was categorized as angst and drama, but after reading all the feedbacks were people are telling me the story is kind of funny, I changed the category over to drama and romance at once.

As some of you know, I am currently writing two stories. A Bloody Path to the Paradise, a TezukaxFuji fiction. The other story is No Money. To compare these two stories, I find writing No Money is more enjoyable than A Bloody Path to the Paradise. For those who have read the other story, I think you will understand… There's nothing but angst, hatred, pain and revenge. While No Money… is kind of funny because I am making Fuji so miserable, and Atobe… sorry, I mean Atobe-sama so arrogant and bad! I will make No Money into a romantic drama with lots of angst and humour. (I will try, because I am not good with humour….). Okey! Enough of babbling, here comes chapter 4, enjoy!

01/01/08 - Capter beta'ed by T-chan! Thaaaaanks!

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Confusion**

_Damn_!! Atobe almost felt like crying. _How could such a pathetic person make such good food?! _If there weren't anyone around him, he would have licked the plates and bowls clean. Never in his whole life had anything tasted better, not even from the most expensive and prestigious restaurants in the world. No matter how many countries and restaurants he had visited, nothing came close to Fuji's cooking. Although Atobe was torn inside—irritation that Fuji's food could make him desperate and elation that he had control over the boy so that he could request a dish whenever he felt like it—his face was a mask of boredom and superiority.

"Okay, you pass! You're starting today, is that clear? Not like you have much of a choice anyways, with your debt. You won't be able to find a better offer with your skill. It's a pity you don't look any better. If you looked prettier you could have sold your ass to some rich psycho man! Well, since you can't, then you will accept ore-sama's offer."

"… yes…" Fuji gritted his teeth, biting back the words he wanted to throw at Atobe. _Patience… I must endure… for my parent's sake!_

"Good! Now then…" Atobe looked at the pathetic form of Fuji. How could he employ such a pathetic looking guy? What if the costumer saw him? He didn't want someone that looked so out of place Atobe didn't want the vibe of his pub to go down because of one guy. Atobe was a strict boss when it came to the image of his employees. All his employees must have good skills and good looks in order to match the pub and its boss. The more Atobe studied Fuji, the more peeved he got. How could someone be so tasteless in the fashion department? And from the look of his clothes, it probably came from the thrift store. And his horrendous glasses…his hair…why, everything that could go wrong seemed to be on Fuji. Someone, please save this human infront of him! He pointed to Eiji. "Oi! Eiji, I will hand Fuji over to you today! You will bring him to a salon today. I don't want any of our costumer to get a heart attack by seing a ghost wandering in my pub. And, for goodness sake, get him some contacts! I don't ever want to see him wearing coke-bottle glasses. And also, get him a chef uniform." Atobe turned around and looked at Fuji without really trying to focus in on the details. "And you! Get some sleep today. I don't want a zombie walking around in my restaurant. You will scare my costumers away. And don't look at me with that stupid face! Ore-sama will be paying for everything! You'll start working tomorrow, then. Is that clear?" he said in an imperious tone, as if daring Fuji to say no to everything he decreed.

Fuji looked dumbfounded at Atobe. He hadn't expected any of this. Compared to how he was treated at his other jobs, this pub was like a sanctuary. The pub's kitchen was big and modern, with all the equipment the best that could be bought with money. Fuji enjoyed working in this kitchen. The salary was three time higher compare to the other restaurant. And Atobe even gave him time to rest. Although Atobe was an arrogant and selfish man with an inclination towards insulting people he thought were lower than him—which was just about every living person—he doesn't seem all that bad. Nonetheless, Fuji was distasteful of him. Those who talk behind his back, he could ignore. Those who hurt him, he could endure. But those who hurt his pride, he could not stay silent.

* * *

Eiji was sitting in a middle of a café, reading a magazine and enjoying an ice mocha.. Eiji brought Fuji first to the salon, and after the salon, he sent Fuji to an eye clinic. He and Fuji agreed to meet in this café after he finished the check-up and got his contacts. He wondered when Fuji would be done. Reading an article about tennis, he didn't realize that someone was standing in front of him. 

"Hi…sorry to…keep you waiting," a soft voice said, bringing Eiji's attention away from the magazine. Eiji barely recognized the young man in front of him. When he saw the low-priced clothing and the black-ringed eyes, he finally recognized that it was Fuji. "Wow, it's you, Fuji-chan! I barely recognized you at first. You look so pretty!" Eiji exclaimed, hugging Fuji.

Fuji was initially surprised. When Eiji suddenly hugged him, his reflex was to push him away, panicking at the contact. Eiji didn't expect Fuji to push him away, and he fell onto the sofa. Fuji eyes widened with fear, and when his mind was clear again, he bowed to Eiji and apologized "I'm… sorry. I… didn't… mean…" Fuji was getting more and more agitated. How could he have done something like that to the one guy that was nice to him? Fuji could almost cry. Ever since the accident, he had always been afraid of physical contact with other's… including his brother that he loved and trusted the most. Fuji bowed again and again in order to express his deepest apology. Eiji looked at the pale and fragile figure in front of him, who was apologizing desperately. His eyes softened, and a gentle smile appeared on his lips. Eiji stood up slowly and put his hands on Fuji's shoulder.

"Look at me, Fuji!"

Fuji was still, and he looked up nervously like a lost kitten at Eiji.

"It's okay! Don't worry about it. I'm not gonna be angry over something that small! Anyways, I am sorry for scaring you back there! I shouldn't have jumped on you without warning." The smile grew wider on Eiji's face. "Let's sit down and enjoy our free day with an ice cream It's my treat. Let's celebrate for you, okay? Nya?"

"Celebrate…?" The word sounded so unfamiliar to him. How many years ago did someone hold a celebration for him? Back then, only Yuuta and his sister celebrated his birthday with him. But after Yuuta died… Fuji stopped the flow of his thoughts as a sharp pain rippled through him. And what did Eiji want to celebrate for…?

"Baka! We are going to celebrate for your new work, and your new beginning!"

Fuji looked dumbfounded at Eiji. A big chocolate sundae appeared in front of him. Fuji looked at the ice cream, then at Eiji. He felt something warm inside of him. Fuji finally smiled an angelic smile.

Eiji started to babble while Fuji listened. Eiji enjoyed spending time with Fuji because Fuji seemed to be the type that would listen carefully to everything that is said and was a very gentle and nice person.

"You know what? Back then, Atobe was the captain of Hyotei tennis club. He even lead his team to the national tournament! By the way, have I ever told you that I also played tennis before? I was in another school called Seishun Gakuen, or Seigaku. I also went to the national tournament! Hehe… at that time I was playing double with Oishi-kun. Atobe was one of the greatest tennis player in Japan at that time, together with my captain Tezuka. Tezuka lost to Atobe, but that was because Tezuka had injured his shoulder before he played Atobe. I think Tezuka's better than Atobe, but don't tell Atobe that I said that. He'd probably kill me if he heard." Eiji stuck his tongue out childishly and continued. "But, beside that, Atobe is really something. He is only 24 years old, and he has become one of the richest men in Japan. He is a genius, and his grades were the top in Japan. His family is very wealthy, but he didn't want to rely on them. As a result, he's been depent on his skills to get him to where he is today.. He owns a lot of companies, such as financial companies, pubs, investments companies, and a lot of other ones. But you need to be careful with him; most of his businesses are with the mafia and black market. Aside from that, he is a good boss! Except his personality."

Fuji was astonished. He didn't know Atobe was that great. Atobe was even younger than he was, and the differences between them were so big. Ever since he was little, his parents has never liked him because he was too quite and introverted. His parents didn't like him spending too much time on reading. Yuuta was very extroverted and liked by everyone. As an athlete, Yuuta was a very promising runner and said that one day would be the representative for Japan. Yuuta was the pride and joy of his parents. Unlike himself, however, because of his feminine looks, he had brought nothing but trouble since he was a little kid. And after the accident, he was nothing but shame to his parents. No matter what he did, his parents would always yell at him angrily, or even beat him. Fuji tried everything to make his parents happy. He achieved the best grade in his school. But his parents didn't get happy at all. They ripped his books and told him instead of wasting time on something useless, he should spend his time on helping their fast food restaurant. From that day, Fuji had been working in the kitchen of their restaurant.

* * *

One week had passed. Fuji learned something about his new boss. Atobe was not only the most arrogant bastard in the whole universe, but also a playboy. Everyday working in the Prince Pub, Fuji had to control himself from punching him. Fuji felt like an idiot for almost thinking that Atobe might actually be a decent person. Everyday, he was verbally harassed by his boss. In just one week alone, he observed Atobe with at least five different partners. His partners were both men and women, but they all had one thing in common: they were all extremely beautiful. How come such a bastard can be so popular? 

"Thank you, Fuji! You see, my girlfriend is coming from Kyoto to visit me today. Thank you for helping me out!" After saying that, the young man handed the mop to Fuji and ran happily away. Everyone in the pub knew that Fuji's was the kind of person who never turned down any requests. As a child, Fuji had problems saying no to people. As a result of that, he was known to be a pushover. Fuji mopped the floor silently, contemplative. With one hour spent on mopping the floor, it meant one less hour to sleep. He yawned, his eyes heavy with fatigue. Even the four hours seemed like a dream now. Suddenly, the kitchen door was slammed open roughly. Fuji, startled by the sudden noise, looked up and saw Atobe grab the young man.

"How dare you to run off without telling ore-sama beforehand? And you even made Fuji finish your work? Who do you thing is going to cook ore-sama's dinner? Fuji, hurry up! I want two portions of curry beef. You have fifteen minutes." After saying that, Atobe slammed the door and disappeared into the pub. The young man grabbed the mop nervously from Fuji and started to clean the floor. Fuji walked into the kitchen, thoroughly bewildered. While Fuji was cooking, he heard some whispers behind his back saying "Che… who does he think he is? Why does the boss only eat his food? Bet he has already given his butt to him…"

Another voice whispered "Yeah… and why is his salary so high compared to ours? It's unfair! I bet he was the one who told the boss that you ran off!"

"What?! That bastard."

As he cooked in silence, the pain in his heart deepened. He didn't bother to explain himself anymore because it only seemed to cause more trouble in the end, just like it did in the past.

* * *

Fuji was standing behind the bar, helping Eiji wash the glassware. "You don't really need to help me Fuji! Why don't you take a rest? You look so tired and pale all the time! You need to eat more, too. You're so thin! Are you taking proper care of yourself?" 

Fuji smiled gently at Eiji. Eiji was the only one who was really worried about him. He truly enjoyed spending time with this cheerful young man. However, he didn't dare tell Eiji that the truth: he didn't want to stay inside of the kitchen because of the animosity he was shown by the other chefs.

"Hey, I've noticed something," Eiji whispered in a conspirator's voice. "You know, Atobe only came down to the pub a few days out of the month. But, ever since you came, he's been around every single day."

While making a sound of neutrality, Fuji secretly wished that he wouldn't have to deal with Atobe every day.

"Hey! Is someone talking about me behind my back?"

Eiji and Fuji jumped in surprise.

"Geez, Atobe-kun, don't scare us like that!" Eiji smiled nervously at Atobe who was standing behind them.

"How come you are here, Mr. Ghost?" Atobe looked kind of pissed at Fuji. _Why are these two people so closed?_ He grew even more irritated.

"Why are you always mocking him? I think he looks like an angel now. And he doesn't look half bad in the uniform." Eiji stated.

"Che… At least he doesn't scare people to death now! But he is nothing near beautiful or handsome! For ore-sama, he is always the ugly, greedy and tasteless man!" Atobe took a closer look at the fragile figure in front of him. Well, he did look better compared to the previous week. But why did it look as if Fuji never slept?

"By the way, Mr. Zombie, ore-sama wants you to start working during the day time! The working time starts from 2 pm. And in the middle of the day, you will have 2 hours break before the night shift. I'll give you a raise too. Is that clear?"

"I… can't…"

Atobe hissed, "How dare you to protest ore-sama's order?"

Fuji looked around on the counter and found a pen and paper. He wrote something on the note and handed over to Atobe.

Atobe read the note loud "_Thank you for your offer, but I can not. Because I have promised my other boss that I will be working in the day time. If I leave, it will cause a lot of trouble for him._

"Jeez! You're always bringing me trouble, you know that?" Atobe said. Right before he left the bar he smiled wolfishly at Fuji. "There's no such thing as 'no' in my vocabulary."

Fuji swallowed hard. _ I have a bad feeling about this…_

* * *

The next day, after delivering newspapers, Fuji went to the restaurant. When he entered the restaurant, his boss stormed to him angrily. "Fuji! Do you know what you have done? Yesterday night, some mafia looking men in black suits came into the restaurant. They were looking for you. And thanks to them, most of our customers left! Those men told me that you owe them a lot of money, and they won't give up on finding you until you have cleared your debt. How can you do something like this to me? I have always treated you nicely." 

Fuji bowed nervously "I'm so… sorry…." Fuji didn't know else he could do but apologize. "From today, I don't want you in this restaurant anymore!"

Fuji eyes widened.

"You hear me?!"

"… yes…"

Fuji was both depressed and angry at the same time. He was sad because he had brought such a problem to his boss, and he was angry because he knew Atobe was the one behind all this. How could he…. But, now it seemed he no other choice but to take up Atobe's offer. To be honest, he preferred working in Prince Pub as compared to his other restaurant. The only similarity was the fact that none of the chefs seemed to like him much. The only true friend he had was Eiji. And the kitchen and treatment in Prince Bar was much better. He had all he wanted to eat during the break. Or he had the option of sleeping on a sofa. But, most importantly, he earned a lot more in Prince Pub . But, could he really accept the offer just like the way Atobe wanted?

"Ohayo Fuji-chaaaan!" Eiji smiled and waved happily to him behind the bar.

When Fuji saw the happy face of Eiji, he smiled shyly back at him. "Hello."

"Since you are here so early today, does it mean you have accepted Atobe's offer?"

Fuji thought about it. The offer seemed nice, but he didn't want to take it, especially when resorted to such a sly method to have him fired.

Fuji shook his head, and he started to write on a note on the counter.

Eiji took the note and read aloud, "I don't want to accept the offer because he forced me to quit my other job. Do you know of any other jobs between 11 am to 5 pm? Fuji, don't be so hard on yourself… we both know how good the offer from Atobe is. I know he can be a little forceful sometimes, but really, he is not that bad!"

"I… wouldn't know… because he... he seems to… dislike me… a... lot…"

Eiji shook his head "Of course not Fuji! If he really hated you, he wouldn't have even bothered to waste his time talking to you. Believe me. I know because I have known him for many years."

Fuji looked at Eiji doubtful. He wanted to trust his friend, but this time, it seemed as if Eiji was wrong. Because there's no way that Atobe liked him, with all the harsh words and strict orders.

As with most days, Fuji was swamped with orders from the customers requesting for his food. In the middle of a particularly busy hour, Fuji found himself cornered by an irritated Atobe.

"Oy! Shabby-kun, Ore-sama's dying with hunger. Hurry up! You have fifteen minutes to get ore-sama one portion of Cola Chicken," Atobe commanded.

Fuji glared at Atobe. "I have… other… customers before you…"

Atobe narrowed his eyes "Well, I don't give a damn about them! Make ore-sama's food first."

Fuji almost exploded with anger. "They are _your_ costumers!"

Atobe looked at Fuji with a 'are you an idiot' look. "So?" After saying that, Atobe left the kitchen, leaving a confused and angry Fuji.

_How can this man be so… selfish and arrogant?_

Finally, the work was over. Fuji changed his clothes with Eiji in the locker room.

"Hey, have you decided to accept the offer or not, Fuji-chan?"

Fuji shook his head. To be honest, he didn't want to follow that bastard'ss order any more. But he really needed the money.

Suddenly, Atobe appeared beside them. He looked at Fuji and said, "Oy! From tomorrow, you'll have to go to the address on the note and cook breakfast for your new boss everyday. Your salary will be as much as the amount written on the note. And remember to come here right after!" Atobe didn't wait for any reply from Fuji and stuffed a note into his palm.

Fuji saw himself in a dilemma, seeing as how he had to deliver the newspapers in the morning. "I… cannot… I… have another job… in the morning…"

Atobe sight, "Ore-sama doesn't care. I will cancel the job for you. Anyways, remember to be punctual." Again, he left so swiftly that Fuji didn't have time to complain.

Eiji looked with pity at Fuji. Why was Atobe always so hard on him?

Fuji looked at the note that Atobe gave him, and he was very surprised to see the amount. The salary was 5 times higher than the salary for delivering newspapers. And all he had to do was breakfast for someone? Fuji made a sighed. He felt like he was cornered into accepting the offer.

* * *

It was seven in the morning, and Fuji found himself on the steps of what was the most extravagant building in the city. He looked at the address on the paper again to confirm. It was correct. Fuji took some deep breath to calm down, and took a step towards the entrance. Taking the elevator to the top floor—the penthouse—of the building, he though to himself, "_What kind of person his new boss will be like?_ _Anyone but Atobe would be good. _ When the elevator reached the penthouse, Fuji stepped out and saw a grand entrance. Fuji looked at the number beside the door. _Yup, this is the right place_. Fuji had been quite nervous all the way here because he had never been in such high-class place before. It was like another world to him. Again, he took a deep before pressing the doorbell. When no one replied, he pushed the doorbell again. No one answered. Would it be another sick joke from Atobe? But why would he… Before he had more time to think, a noise came from behind the door. 

"Who the heck is ringing on ore-sama's doorbell so early? If you feel like dying, then I can make your wish come true!"

Fuji eyes widened when he saw the one who opened the door was Atobe.

"Damn, what are you doing in front of ore-sama's house so early?"

Fuji looked angrily at the sleepy young man in front of him who wearing nothing but a pair of boxer. "You were... th... the one… who told me to… come!"

Atobe looked at Fuji. "Damn, you are right. Ore-sama did ask you to come. But for goodness sake, why did you come so early? Do you know what time it is now? I was busy with a pretty woman yesterday until 4 am... Anyways, come inside." Atobe opened the door to let Fuji in.

He looked around at Atobe's apartment. It was big, and the decoration were elegant and modern. Atobe closed the door behind him sleepily, and pointed at the sofa in the middle of the living room. "Hey, get some sleep on the sofa over there! Ore-sama doesn't need a meal until… let's say 12 pm, because I have an important meeting at 1 pm. You understand?"

Once again, Fuji was confused. The man in front of him was not only offering him an easy job with a high salary, but also offering him time to sleep. Fuji didn't understand the man at all.

"Ore-sama is going to sleep now. If you dare to wake me up before 12, I'll make you regret that you came to this world, you hear?" Atobe turned around and walked sleepily into another room and closed the door behind him.

Fuji looked at the sofa by the living room. _A sleep doesn't sound half bad,_ he thought to himself. Right before he plopped onto the sofa, the door of Atobe's bedroom was opened.

"I forgot to say this, but if you dare to make my sofa dirty, you'll be veeeeeeeery sorry!" With that final statement, Atobe slammed the door.

Fuji, sitting on the couch, didn't know if he should lie down or not…

* * *

******To be continued!**

**Pooooor Fuji… I really love to torture him… I guess I am not the only one? Hehe… Anyway, looking forward for more feedbacks!**


	5. Chapter 5 Rape

**No Money!**

Comment: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I have been busy and lazy as always… Anyway, once again, I would like to thank all of you who gave me feedbacks. After reading all the feedbacks, I have decided that I will change this fiction from AtobexFuji to AtobexFuji PLUS TezukaxFuji! laughing evilly. Someone told me to spice up the fiction by making another guy fall for Fuji in order to let our Atobe-sama to taste his own medicine! (I can't wait to write his jealous part!) Anyway, don't worry! The main pairing in this fiction is still our Atobe-samaxFuji. I hope this will make most of you more exciting, hehe…

(By the way, even if I don't reply the feedbacks one by one, it doesn't mean I don't read them! If I had the time to reply one by one feedback, I would prefer to spend the time on writing more…)

After making up on how the story will develop, I would like to warn all of you all that there will be pretty much angst about Fuji (past and present)! Sorry… I have already thought of thousands of idea how to torture my Fuji! Hehehe… but don't' worry, even if I love to torture him, I will make this fiction end happily!

One more **IMPORTANT** issue! MANY people are asking me why I made Fuji talks so weird. Why is he stammering and refereeing to himself all the time? Why can't I make him talk normally? That will make the story so much better etc…. Sorry, I have my own reason! Just to spoil a little, Fuji wasn't born like that! He talked perfectly fine before. Fuji had a traumatic experience before in his childhood, which makes him talk this way… Again, don't worry! As I mentioned before, Fuji will heal! He just needs some luuuuuuuuuuuuuuuv! Hehe… If you want to find out why Fuji is talking like that, you will find out later!

One of the readers mentioned about Fuji looking similar to L in Death Note! Hehe… yeah, you can think Fuji that way for the time being!

Warning of this chapter: _Rated M because of NCS… This chapter will be a dark chapter!_

Hope you will enjoy TezukaxFuji pairing beside AtobexFuji pairing too )

Remember to send me feedbacks! Thaaaaaaanks!

* * *

**11.07.08 – This chapter has been beta-ed by T-chan again! Thank you very much T-chan! As I have mentioned before, I really suck with grammar and choosing words. So I am very grateful that you can help me to turn this fiction into a pro fiction! Regarding ch6, WOROSHIKU )**

**Chapter 5 - Rape**

****

"Tezuka-buchou! Oisihi!" Eiji ran happily to the two newly arrived customers. Fuji looked over from the bar to see Eiji cheerfully jump onto the gentler looking one of the two. "Oishi! I missed you so much! And Tezuka, why didn't you tell me that you were back in Tokyo?"

Oishi merely smiled gently and hugged Eiji back, used to Eiji's enthusiastic welcomes.

It was the other man that caught Fuji's attention. Tezuka, if Fuji recalled correctly. He had a handsome visage, with strong features that dared anyone to challenge them. Somehow, Tezuka strongly reminded him of Atobe. _It must be that aura of nobility the two have surrounding them. _

"Welcome to ore-sama's pub! You will never find a better place to eat in Japan!" Atobe said as he walked toward them, a smile on his face.

"Long time no see, Atobe! You haven't changed much from last time… still as arrogant as ever!" Tezuka smiled at Atobe as the two embraced.

"Hah! How long has it been since we've seen each other? Why not have a friendly tennis match sometime later on? Ore-sama wants to see you lose!"

Tezuka nodded and replied, "I wouldn't be so sure about that. Don't let your guard down, if you know what's good for you."

* * *

Fuji lowered his head and looked at the gleaming glassware he held in his hand, his eyes focused on the intricate detailing but not truly seeing it. It's been a week since Atobe offered him the new job. Although it was difficult to restrain himself from chastising his arrogant boss almost after every other sentence, he realized that, because of Atobe's extravagant salary, he was able to quit his other part-time jobs, not to mention the additional heavenly hours of sleep.

The job also had a few, unexpected benefits. Atobe was forcing him to dine with him during breakfast (a meal he had never indulged in beforehand because he had neither the time nor the money to do so). Fuji could still recall Atobe's words regarding his appearance.

"_You look like a zombie! Get some food, for goodness' sake! Even if you are just my 'maid', I don't want you to make me lose face in front of others! What if my neighbor sees you? What will they think of ore-sama?" _

Fuji sighed. Working for Atobe was not easy. There was that one time Atobe was eating breakfast had complained again about his appearance, had warned him that if he dared to even steal anything, Fuji would regret it for the rest of his life. It was almost too much for Fuji to bear. Having decided that yelling at Atobe was out of the question, Fuji decided to stand up and leave Atobe to his complaints. Atobe, on the other hand, only narrowed his eyes and ordered him to sit back, using the excuse that leaving one's meal unfinished is wasteful.

"_You wouldn't want to be a hypocrite, now would you?"_

He could also recall the words Eiji said, about how Atobe must've taken some sort of liking to him. Otherwise, why would Atobe have started frequenting the Prince Pub on a daily basis? And what about the attention Atobe was lavishing on him. Fuji kept insisting to Eiji that it was due to the fact that Atobe was disgusted by his looks and personality, but Eiji denied it rather vehemently. Still…after all that's happened, Fuji had a small feeling that perhaps, maybe just a little, Atobe might not hate him as much as he had first thought. Or, maybe it was the other way around. Atobe was only picking on him because he really didn't like Fuji at all.

Fuji was pulled out of his contemplating by a call out for him. It was the pretty waitress that worked alongside him and Eiji in the restaurant.

"Atobe has an order for you," she said with an understanding smile as she handed him the voucher with the order on it.

Fuji sighed once before he headed over to the kitchen.

* * *

Fuji was in the process of tasting his new batch of soup when Eiji bounded in like an excited kitten.

"Fuji-chan, come out with me! I want to introduce you to Tezuka, who was my old tennis captain back in junior high, and Oishi, who was my best and only tennis partner! They're both extremely impressed with the quality and taste of your food! Even Tezuka said he has never tasted anything better in his whole life!"

It was strange how seeing Eiji so blissful could make Fuji forget his troubles with Atobe. As Eiji chattered on, he obliged by smiling and nodding in the right places. Normally, he would've felt uncomfortable with meeting the customers. It had to do with the fact that he had an aversion to strangers due to the fact that he was never really good with expressing himself to them. Also, Atobe didn't like it when the customers insisted on meeting the chef.

_Probably because he's ashamed of me,_ Fuji thought to himself.

Eiji carefully held Fuji's hand and guided him out to the dining place. Ever since the accident in the café, Eiji had found out that Fuji was afraid of physical contact from others. He wanted to help Fuji, and truly believed that Fuji wanted someone to help him out of the chasm. There was that one time he asked Fuji why he pushed others away. Eiji had noticed that Fuji's eyes were filled with an unexplainable sorrow. He never asked about it again.

"Tezuka, Oishi. Allow me to introduce to you this young man, Fuji Syusuke. I call him Fuji-chan though. He is super nice, not to mention pretty, gentle, and sweet. I believe he is one of the best chefs in the whole world!" Eiji smiled proudly.

Fuji, on the other hand, was unused to the attention being directed at him and felt his cheeks heating up. He cast his eyes down on the floor as he felt the glances from Tezuka and Oishi on him.

"What's with the fuss?" Atobe said. "Pretty? Hah! Sure, he looks better than he did when I first met him, but it's nothing to brag about." He looked away irritatedly while the anger built inside him. He remembered specific orders for Fuji to never come out of the kitchen while customers were still present. And now, there he was, with Eiji bragging about his skills to customers, even if they were close friends of his. He didn't want Fuji to show his face because…because Fuji was **his. **

_Because he is my property!_

Yes, that was why he wanted Fuji to stay behind the scenes. Word would surely get out that the Prince Pub had a new cook that could create the most delicious selections. That was the whole point: to attract new customers. But, with that new revelation came the jealousy from other restaurants, who would surely try to lure the young man away with promises of higher salaries and benefits. Ore-sama would never stand for it! After all, if Fuji left, who would make his meals for him? After a week of Fuji's cooking, Atobe doubted that he would be able to eat anything else without grimacing and fussing. No…he wouldn't share his property with anyone else.

Tezuka was shocked by Atobe's sudden outburst. Yes, the man wasn't exactly known for his sweet words and speeches of compliments, but the way he acted just then was so out of turn for the man. What was it about that chef that brought out all the more raw qualities of Atobe? He raked his eyes over Fuji, observing the details. The face had an almost feminine tone to it, but not quite. Nevertheless, it managed to emanate gentleness. The body was slender, almost to the point of skinniness. The dark brown hair was cut rather fashionably and framed the face quite nicely. But, the man had an overall appearance of looking too fragile and pale. The eyes had rings, as if Fuji never got quite enough sleep. The skin was an unhealthy shade of white. Fuji looked to him like a lost and frightened kitten, clenching his aprons with fluttering hands and his eyes looking every so often at the kitchen doors.

"Atobe, are you blind? Oishi, Tezuka, tell Atobe how pretty and cute my new best friend looks!" Eiji looked unpleased with Atobe's outburst.

When Fuji heard Eiji refer to him as his new best friend, he was so touched by it that he felt moisture in his eyes. Never before had he truly had someone he could refer to as a friend. The only one who cared about him was his brother, but…_he's gone now, and all because of me._ The tears in his eyes threatened to overflow, so he bowed to them and returned quickly to the sanctuary of his kitchen.

"Was it something we said?" Oishi asked nervously, the innate mother hen characteristic flaring up in him.

"Eiji, tell your friend that we're sorry," said Tezuka simply. "We don't know him that well, and therefore we probably went past his comfort zone."

"Che… that baka…" Atobe was inwardly relieved that Fuji left them. He really didn't want Fuji to get too familiar with them, because he didn't want them to steal away his chef, as paranoid as that sounded, even to him. Tezuka, he decided, was his biggest challenge. The man also had a few bars and pubs, not to mention his equal in status and wealth.

_But when it comes to look, no doubt Ore-sama looks much better than him!_

But, why was Fuji so upset? Was it because he complained about his appearance? Surely, Fuji would've gotten used to it by now, seeing as how it wasn't the first or last time.

_Why am I getting so worked up about my chef? That's all he is, my chef, and nothing else. Ah, I know what I need. A good night's sleep with a pretty little lady._ Atobe smirked to himself. _I'll make it a night she can't forget._

* * *

The pub was closing, and Fuji was changing his clothes in the locker room alone. After the embarrassing event, he had locked himself in the restroom, trying to calm himself down. It didn't help that Eiji was standing outside, apologizing for whatever rude behavior that managed to discomfort him. He had lied, saying that he didn't feel to well. It was touching that Eiji care enough about him, but he was also embarrassed by all the attention. _And Eiji went through all the trouble of introducing me…I hope he didn't lose face by my reaction._ A stab of sorrow struck Fuji's heart. _I don't deserve such good friends as Eiji. All I ever do is bring them shame, like I do with my parents._

"Fuji-san," a gentle but foreign voice called out from behind him.

Fuji turned around and saw that it was Oishi.

Oishi made a polite bow to Fuji and said in an embarrassed tone, "I really am sorry for the interruption, but both Eiji and Atobe are really drunk. I have to accompany Eiji back to his house, which means that you'll be left alone with Atobe." When Fuji threw a questioning look at him, Oishi added, "Tezuka left earlier for an appointment, and there's no one else left to take care of Atobe. I know it's outside of your job description, but could you please bring Atobe back to his apartment? I heard from Eiji that you have a key."

Fuji was troubled. He already had to deal with Atobe at work. It would be best to avoid him altogether once work was over with. But, as Oishi was Eiji's best friend, how could he turn down his request?

Oishi noted the change of expression on Fuji's face and said, "I really am sorry for making such a demanding request. If you truly are unable to, then I'm sure there's someone that can take care of Atobe."

Fuji shook his head. "It's…no problem…I'm sorry…" _Sorry for making it more problematic for you_. Fuji stammered and made an apologized bow and continued, "I… will bring… him back."

Oishi smiled in relief and made another bow to him. "Thank you very much, Fuji-san! And I thank you for making such a delicious meal. I would love to come back once more in the near future, if possible." Oishi's heart skipped once when he saw that shy angelic smile on Fuji's face. "Until next time, then."

* * *

"Oreeee-saaama wants to driiiiiink mooooore!" Atobe stumbled into his apartment with his arms around Fuji's shoulders, who was trying his best to support the heavier man. It wasn't an easy trip. The whole taxi ride back, Atobe was muttering nonsense in variable volumes, not to mention harassing him. It was almost to the point where Fuji considered abandoning the man and forcing him to fend for himself.

"Come in and drink with me!" Atobe pulled Fuji roughly toward the couch.

Fuji cried out softly when he hit the couch, protesting the rough treatment. He glared at the drunk man, who was obviously inebriated when he tried to grasp the wine bottle and missed several times.

"Oreee-sama is reeeeally happy today with the reunion with my rival, Tezuka. Did you know, he is the only man that can compete on the same level with ore-sama. Tennis, wealth, intelligence, looks, and…lotsa other stuff. But of course, the victory will always go to ore-sama, hah …!" Atobe kept muttering as he attempted to make his way over to the couch. Unexpectedly, he tripped over the carpet and fell hard onto the couch.

Fuji whimpered out in pain when the bigger and heavier body fell on top of him. "Get off!" Fuji cried out. He tried to push Atobe off of himself, but failed miserably.

Atobe stared intensely at the pale face underneath his own. That was strange. _How come Fuji's face looks so sexy and beautiful tonight?_ The tears welling up at the corner of those blue eyes didn't help to quench the heat that was building quickly in Atobe. Suddenly, he grabbed Fuji's wrists and pinned them over Fuji's head with one hand, thus restraining Fuji's movement.

"You know what?" A dangerous glint appeared in Atobe's eyes. "You actually look rather attractive tonight."

Fuji's heart beat erratically with fear as he noted the clouded eyes and lustful smirk on Atobe's face. He was scared to even consider what Atobe was thinking about. _No… No… this can't be happening! It can't…!_ Fuji started protesting weakly. Meanwhile, tears were running down from the corner of his eyes. He tried to free his arms from Atobe's powerful grip, kicking him. But it was of no avail. Atobe was simply larger than him and stronger.

"Stop protesting! It's no use. Just stay still and you will… Agh!" Atobe cried out when a kick from Fuji connected.

When Atobe loosened his grip for a split second, Fuji took the opportunity to push away. But, before he could stand up, he was pulled back onto the couch. This time, his head cracked painfully against the frame of the couch, causing him to black out for a few seconds.

"Why do you persist in trying to get away? Do you know how lucky you are, to have the opportunity to sleep with ore-sama? So many others do, but I chose you for tonight. Consider yourself lucky!"

"No… no… get off of me… please… get off of me!" Fuji still struggled weakly against Atobe's restraints. "Please… let me go…" Fuji was terrified. He cried and begged Atobe, hoping that Atobe would pity him enough and let him go.

"Damn! Am I not good enough for you? You sound like you are getting raped by an old fat pig!" Atobe was getting pissed. Why was Fuji making such a fuss? None of his previous sleeping partners had ever done it before. They were all too stunned by his position in society and his wealth to complain. "Fine! From now on, every time you sleep with me, I will give you two hundred thousand yen! You won't find a better offer than this in your current state! Be grateful to ore-sama!" With that said, Atobe began to rip off Fuji's clothes, spreading Fuji's legs rather forcefully.

"No… no…. don't do it… don't… please… just stop…!" Fuji whimpered softly, but Atobe wasn't listening.

_Not again… _Fuji's mind was filled with chaos. _This is not going to happen again... Why… what have I done wrong? Why do I deserve such a punishment? Is it because I…killed Yuuta?_

Fuji cried out painfully when Atobe entered him suddenly. It felt as if his insides were being torn apart. He whimpered and cried, the darkness threatening to overflow him and draw him underneath.

"Damn… you are so tight! You've never been used here before?" Atobe was breathing heavily and kept thrusting into Fuji forcefully. He had never forced himself upon his partners in the past, but he just couldn't stop himself when it came to Fuji. His mind wasn't thinking coherently. All he was focused on now was the feel of himself inside Fuji, the way Fuji struggled weakly against him. Finally, Atobe was able to enter Fuji completely. It was too tight, too hot. His hips were thrusting wildly, as if with a mind of their own.

"You… are driving… me crazy…!" Atobe bit into where Fuji's neck and shoulder met, meanwhile driving himself deeper inside Fuji, his hips in constant motion.

"Please…" Fuji managed to choke out. "Please stop…! It…hurts…so much…please stop… _sensei_…"

"What?" Atobe almost froze in surprise. But when Fuji made no other replies, Atobe continued his actions.

Atobe let out a growl when he finally came inside of Fuji. "I'm not finished with you yet," he said as he pulled himself out. Flipping Fuji so that he was on his stomach and raising his hips, Atobe entered Fuji once more with his cock, which became hard almost immediately after he came.

Fuji was no longer struggling, as if he had accepted his fate. Instead, he concentrated on staying conscious, trying desperately to ignore the pain.

It was as if Atobe's mind was no longer his own as he continued to thrust hard into the body underneath his. Fuji's body was driving him crazy! It was the strong scent of blood that cut through the lust-filled cloud in his mind. Looking beneath him at the limp body, he saw a small pool of blood between the slender pale legs.

It was Fuji's blood.

"What… What have I done? Atobe let out a cry of panic and regret.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED…

Please don't kill me… I have warned that this chapter will be dark! I hope this chapter didn't make anyone sick…? Anyway, I will try writing the next chapter soon! I can't wait to write the part of TezukaxFuji o

Have a nice summer!


End file.
